Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy - Herbs
Overview YetAnotherPD has many differences from Original PD in both the functions of plants and the combinations needed to brew potions, while the alchemy's interface is also changed: * There are no seeds in YetAnotherPD. The only two ways available currently to grow a plant/herb in YetAnotherPD are to: a) water a high grass tile, or b) read a scroll of Sunlight in an area with high grass. The potion of Overgrowth which was used with the same function has been removed from current YetanotherPD. * Plants are renamed to herbs and are always found fully grown on a grass tile. Potions are brewed with herbs. * There is absolutely no effect when stepping on a herb. Instead herbs have various effects when eaten (harmful or beneficial until recently, always beneficial in current YetAnotherPD). * The spawn rate of each herb has now become dependent on the current chapter. * Alchemy pots now give by default the option to either "Brew a potion" or "Cook meat" when first selected by the player and the interface of the two options is slightly different, as 3 slots are needed for brewing (2 for herbs + 1 for the empty bottle) and 2 slots for cooking (1 for the herb + 1 for the meat). Brewing potions in current YetAnotherPD requires an empty potion bottle and two specific herbs and as in previous versions there are never random outcomes from brewing, when the combination of herbs is correct. Also now already from the alchemy's interface the new potion will get displayed before it gets brewed, so if you don't remember all the combinations or don't want go to the wiki and back to the game, you can just try combining all your available herbs and see for which the interface shows a specific potion (unfortunately, the alchemy's interface will show only the acronym and not the color, so you can't identify unknown potions this way). Empty potion bottles can be found in shops, laboratories and among the loot. Using incorrect herbs brews always a potion named Unstable, which has a question mark in the place of the acronym and causes randomly one effect of the other common potions. recently brewing potions in YetAnother PD required three herbs, and when all three herbs were of the same type, the outcome was guaranteed and was instantly identified, if the potion was not already identified. Putting different herbs in the alchemy pot resulted in random potions, with a higher chance for the potion that was normally brewed from the herbs that were the majority in the mixture. This is still the basic alchemy mechanic in YetAnotherPD's mod No Name Yet Pixel Dungeon. Herb combinations Old players of YetAnotherPD are reminded that two herbs and an empty bottle are required for brewing potions in current YetAnotherPD. It was previously named Dreamweed. * Dreamfoil + Dreamfoil > Mind Vision. * Dreamfoil + Firebloom > Rage, Dreamfoil + Icecap > Confusion Gas * Earthroot + Sungrass > Shield, Earthroot + Sorrowmoss > Webbing, Earthroot + Wyrmflower > Strength. '' * Note: Earthroot herbs can't be combined with themselves anymore. New herb, recently added. * Feyleaf + Icecap > ''Invisibility, Feyleaf + Whirlvine > Levitation, Feyleaf + Wyrmflower > Wisdom. * Note: Feyleaf herbs can't be combined with themselves. * Firebloom + Firebloom > Liquid Fire. * Firebloom + Dreamfoil > Rage, Firebloom + Sungrass > Blessing. * Icecap + Icecap > Frigid Vapours. * Icecap + Dreamfoil > Confusion Gas, Icecap + Feyleaf > Invisibility * Sorrowmoss + Sorrowmoss > Caustic Ooze. This combination does not brew a potion of Corrosive Gas anymore. * Sorrowmoss + Earthroot > Webbing, Sorrowmoss & Whirlvine > Toxic Gas * Sungrass + Sungrass > Mending. * Sungrass + Earthroot > Shield, Sungrass + Firebloom > Blessing. * Whirlvine + Whirlvine > Thunderstorm. ''This combination does not brew a potion of Levitation anymore. * Whirlvine + Feyleaf > Levitation, Whirlvine + Sorrowmoss > ''Toxic Gas. It is a very rare plant and it might not spawn even once in a run. * Wyrmflower + Earhroot > Strength, Wyrmflower + Feyleaf > Wisdom. '' * Note: Wyrmflower herbs can't be combined with themselves and brew potions of Strength anymore. Note that the Fadeleaf herb does not exist anymore in YetAnotherPD and Dreamweed has been renamed to Dreamfoil. Potions To read about the potion effects, you should visit the YAPD Consumables page of the wiki. Herbs as food / Cooking meat with herbs / Food items Herbs now require only one turn to get eaten, satisfy 5% satiety, and do not apply any debuffs when eaten, but either ''Add HP, Remove Debuffs or apply short Resistance Buffs for 10 turns. * Dreamfoil: Mind resistance, also removes Mind debuffs * Earthroort: Physical resistance * Fayleaf: Magical resistance * Firebloom: Fire resistance, also removes Burning * Icecap: Cold resistance, also removes Chilling debuff * Sorrowmoss: Acid resistance, also removes Caustic Ooze * Sungrass: Body resistance, also removes Body debuffs * Whirlvine: Shock / electricity resistance * Wyrmflower: Fully heals the hero and adds permanently 2 HP. Unlike most mods, Raw Meat is now completely safe to eat, can't get frozen anymore, while burning raw meat will turn it into burned meat, which is a worse version of raw meat (raw meat satisfies 20% satiety, while burned meat satisfies 15%). Raw meat can also be cooked in alchemy pots with herbs and gain herb-specific buffs for 50 turns, same with the effect of the herb when eaten alone but for a considerably longer amount of time (cooked meat also satisfies more satiety, 25%). The meat - herb combinations of current YetAnotherPD are: * Dreamweed + raw meat > Sweet meat: Mind resistance * Earthroort + raw meat > Chewy meat: Physical resistance * Feyleaf + raw meat > Tender meat: Magical resistance * Firebloom + raw meat > Spicy meat: Fire resistance * Icecap + raw meat > Minty meat: Cold resistance * Sorrowmoss + raw meat > Bitter meat: Acid resistance * Sungrass + raw meat > Savory meat: Body resistance * Whirlvine + raw meat > Sour meat: Shock / electricity resistance * Wyrmflower + raw meat > Potent meat: Fully heals the hero and adds permanently 2 HP.Category:Yet Another Pixel Dungeon